


Cause and Effect

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Interfering TARDIS, Kind Rose, Protective TARDIS, The Scale - Freeform, Urination, bladdershy nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Practice makes perfect...or not.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Interesting Living Arrangemens





	Cause and Effect

After they’d had the, _very uncomfortable_ , conversation the other day, he thought the issue was over. But, once again, he’d forgotten something.

Because, there was _another_ reason for his ‘precautions’. The Doctor preferred to use the toilet in the TARDIS, w/Rose present or not. Travelling with humans meant sacrificing _some_ privacy, however using a public toilet equalled no privacy at all.

The Doctor was still a bit miffed at the TARDIS for interfering. So, when she closed the doors at her pilot and his subsequently slightly filled bladder, he immediately folded his arms and leaned on one of the “branches” pretending like he had _no idea_ why she was doing that.

“I dunno…must be broken,” he lied. The TARDIS hummed indignantly.

“Maybe she thinks you’re not ready to leave,” Rose suggested. “Did you forget to turn on or off some setting?..”

Of course, she knew it wasn’t that. The previous events had made her observant, wanting to be sure that the Doctor wouldn’t hide it from her again, for _any_ reason. He crossed his legs and seemed to slide slowly; towards a ridge of the pillar, he was leaning on. And Rose didn’t believe for a _second_ , that it was a coincidence _where_ on his body the ridge would _press_ …

“No. Of course not, I know how to steer my ship, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor snapped, irritated.

The TARDIS noticed. She was uncertain whether it was _just_ because of his need, or at all due to his _desperation_ to not be found out. Well, it was easy to get an answer to that question…

The door creaked open, and the Doctor darted out, beckoning Rose with his hand. 

As soon as they were both out of the ship, said ship departed. The Doctor felt his hearts speed up. He couldn’t show any panic, after all, they had no need of the TARDIS until they were done with their adventure.

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

They walked through the market, enjoying the crisp alien air, and the many flowers that were being sold. The Doctor had more than enough adoration for his friend, to buy her a gorgeous daisy.

“Why do you have a credit stick with that much money, anyway?” Rose couldn’t help wondering.

“You never know when you need money. I don’t know how often I’ll end up in that particular time, ‘specially not Earth,” he explained. “

“Well, it won’t work on my Earth,” she smirked. “Imagine trying to rub that along the coin slot of a public toilet,”

It was _veeery very_ slight, but it was there. A tiny twist of the lip. A wince.

“Good thing I wouldn’t ever need to use one,” the Doctor remarked, looking down.

“Mhm, what about right now?” Rose hinted, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“I have _absolutely_ no idea what you’re on about,” he claimed, putting a hand in his pocket.

“Really? Take your hand out of your pocket, then,” she challenged.

The Doctor did so and immediately pressed his thighs together, blushing.

He scratched behind his ear. “Oh, alright, then. You got me,”

“There you go; that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rose smiled. The Doctor just shrugged.

* * *

They found the toilets eventually, after much peeking back on forth between various stalls.

The Doctor walked in and found a man standing in line for the urinal. The stalls were all occupied.

He walked out. “No stalls,” he stated. “None I can use anyway,”

“So, use the urinals, that’s what they’re there for,” Rose chuckled.

“There’s a line,” the Doctor explained.

“It’s just a person. They don’t bite,” she nudged him back.

The Doctor decided not to wait anywhere near the man, approaching the sink instead. He proceeded to trim his ear hair.

Finally, one of the stalls opened up, and the Doctor ran in; though not before rinsing both ears of stray follicles.

He found it much easier to pee _there_ , than in front of Rose; even if there had been several paces between the two of them. He realised that it helped to not be the only one who _went_ , which he found odd since it was worse when there was no one there; thus, none to hear him. He shook his head in confusion.

* * * * * * * * *

This time, he walked back to Rose _without_ a red face. However, this time, Rose had a determined look on her own face.

“What? Is my fly undone?” the Doctor asked, looking down, finding that it wasn’t.

Rose held in her laughter. “No…I have an idea. So that you’ll stop hiding _it_ from me. Like a little green man once said, ‘do or do not, there is no try’,” she introduced.

“What do you have in mind?” the Doctor asked, open to ideas.

“A scale. Instead of stating it outright, you just tell me a _number_ , from one to ten. I’ll also ask you if I suspect something, though, that depends on your conduct in the TARDIS,” Rose stated, showing how obvious he’d been.

The Doctor nodded in agreement; Vagueness made it better, like a loophole in the Gallifreyan social code. “We’ll see,” he replied confidently. Rose snorted sceptically, but put her arm around him, as they walked back to the TARDIS. Which was, by _mere coincidence_ of course, exactly where it had been.

The TARDIS nearly sang, greeting her passengers as they entered. The Doctor, however, was not fooled.

“Shut up. It’s not a competition. Certainly not at _my_ expense,” he barked at the ceiling.

“Is she…laughing?” Rose asked, amused. The Doctor nodded sharply.

The TARDIS sent vibrations through the pillars, awaiting gratitude. “Yes, thank you for ‘helping me’,” he complimented, half-sarcastically, stroking the console. The TARDIS raised an invisible eyebrow. “Dear,” the Doctor added.

“How badly would you rate your need for the loo yesterday?” Rose asked, curious.

“Well, the elevator got all the way to a 7, then an 8 on the walk. Today was a 5. Guess that counts as an improvement,” the Doctor replied, wiggling his ears smugly.

“Baby steps…well done,” she indulged him.

The TARDIS never locked the doors again. There was no need for it. Thankfully.

**THE END.**


End file.
